


Space's Journey

by turntechcatnip (hyperfeline)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: i decided to share this because why not, its a little rushed at the end but i think i did a great job, jade gets upset, striders are jerks with their humor as usual, the kids names in this are their aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfeline/pseuds/turntechcatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A origin myth that i wrote for my english class months ago.<br/>Basically the alpha and beta kids are in a empty universe until something happens to the universe frog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space's Journey

Breath, Light, Time and Space floated among the darkness. They were lonely among the emptiness. They were friends, but they had been together for so long that, it was almost unbearable for them to be near each other. So they decided to split up and make some progress on their own.

Space spotted a bright glow in the distance. She wondered what it could be. With a burst of lime green energy, she disappeared and then reappeared several light years away from where she started. She gazed at the sight in front of her. It was the Universe Frog. He was the body of the universe. Inside of his translucent skin was dust, stars and planets. But there was something missing. The frog looked unhappy.

“What’s the matter, old buddy?” Space asked. The Universe Frog was like a father to her. He taught her so much. She hated to see him this sad. “I don’t feel too well.” Space peered at the ancient frog. Parts of the universe inside looked unstable. “I don’t understand… how is this happening?” The Universe Frog looked at her with a gloomy gaze. “This might be the end. I can’t last any longer.”

“You’re so silly. I can get Time. He’s been keeping you stable for eons. I’m sure he can keep you together forever.” The Universe Frog frowned. “I’m too old for time itself.” And with that, he exploded. The universe spread across the blank landscape. Space was so upset that she started to fling bits of rock all over the place.  
This caught the attention of Light, Time and Breath. They cautiously made their way over to the chaos. “Hey!” Breath yelled, dodging a large rock. Time was about to crack one of his famous jokes, but Light stopped him with a glare. “Stop throwing rocks around before you….” Breath paused midway when he noticed Space’s facial expression. 

"Oh…"

Everything became oddly still.

“He’s gone.” Space whispered before teleporting away, leaving her friends stunned by her sudden departure.

Light looked at the wreckage. She smiled. “Look. This isn’t a disaster. Something new was created.” Time and Breath glanced at what Light was pointing at. A new planet was there. “How…” Time shrugged. “Space was throwing a hissy fit.You know, all of those rocks flying around. Something was going to come out of this.”

“Let’s explore the planet!” A new voice came from behind Light. She turned around. “Who are you?”

“I’m Hope.” He gave Light a goofy smile. “My other friends Heart, Void, and Life are nearby.” His smiled dropped. “You’re missing somebody.”

“Yeah. Space left. I have no clue where she ended up.” Breath frowned.

The gods decided to explore the planet. Life and Breath enjoyed using their powers to create new forms to live on the earth with the help of the wind. Animals and people came out of this.

For years they lived in their comfy new home in the sky. They watched over their creation. Breath was still worried about Space. Was she ever going to search out her friends?

“You might want to calm down.” Time suggested.

“Why?”

“You’re scaring the poor salamanders silly!” Void butted in.

Breath looked at the earth. Sure enough, a dozen of salamanders were running from a cyclone of wind. “Oops.” he muttered. He waved the tornado away before it could destroy anymore of the salamander’s village.

“The windy thing destroyed my perfect hut!” One of salamanders complained.

Heart snickered. Light gave him warning look.

“Sorry. I was just upset… wait what’s that?” Breath trailed off.

Everyone looked up to see a trail of light heading across the horizon. “Could it be…” Time excitedly followed the light. The rest of the group followed.

The salamanders and people looked distressed. They kept on calling the sight a “shooting star”. They gathered around where they believed something had landed.

It wasn’t a star that fell from the sky, it was Space. But none of the earthy inhabitants noticed. They kept on muttering comments like, “Those stars. Why can’t they stay still?” She laid there, stunned by the impact. Eventually she got up and started looking for a friendly face. A couple moments later, she found one.

After meeting up with her buddies, she promised that she would never leave them again. They meant everything to her. They were all that she knew. The Universe Frog might have been no longer in existence, but his remains created something beautiful.

And so did she.

THE END


End file.
